Operation, Seven minutes in Heaven
by Totashi Akiyama
Summary: Both Luffy and Nami Like each other, but doesn't even know it, and after Two year they're still too shy too even admit it. But Robin has other plans for them, Her plan is almost like... Seven minutes in Heaven...  LUNA, First One-Shot some fluff Enjoy!


Ok I'm new and I'm clean I wanted to start all over again and not go with the Highschool thing yet! But I am still Tenshi Okjima but I wanted to change it. I just want do one-shot then into chapter cuz I'm no where near as good for that... But any ways Let just hope i can do a good impression on my One-shot's

Enjoy. And I want to give a thanks to Yasaonna-Chan for helping me out.

Set up.

3D2y timeperiod

Parings: LuNa

Rated T for swearing.

Enjoy

It was a regular day for the Mugiwara crew. Ussop was boasting himself, Chopper was in awe, Sanji cooked five star food, Robin sat on her beach chair reading, Brook played his violin, Zoro lifted - god knows how much - and Franky built a huge weapon. Everything was normal, but the energetic Captain and the highly tempered navigator were not. They seemed to be off today.

Luffy was in his bed staring into space and Nami sat in the kitchen and looked at her maps with a frown.

Nami's POV

"Nami-Swan! I brought you your hot chocolate-" Sanji was about to turn around but I stopped him.

"Sanji! Don't look at me or else your going to get a nose bleed... AGAIN!" I yelled. Sanji pouted and obeyed, turning right around to his dishes. I looked out of the window and didn't see Luffy out there.

"Luffy..." I muttered to myself but loud enough for Sanji to hear.

"What did you say?" Sanji turned around.

"SANJI, NO!" But it was too late… Sanji already turned around. He saw me and his nose began to spray blood. I slapped my own forehead and went outside to get Chopper.

"Chopper! Sanji got a nose bleed again!"

Chopper sweat dropped. "Again? I'll be right there!" Chopper ran up to the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Is there something wrong, Nami-san?" said Robin behind me. I turned around and saw Robin. "Oh, nothing that much, it's just Sanji getting a nose bleed again." I said and I took a seat on the beach chair next to Robin.

"So, Nami, when are you going to tell him?"

"Huh?" I looked confused.

"When are you going tell Luffy that you-" Robin got cut off when I covered her mouth.

"Robin! You know why I can't tell him!" I could feel my cheeks turning crimson.

"But it's been two years now." Robin said.

"I know... But what if he doesn't even know what love is?" I asked 'It's been two years, but I don't know if he likes me…'

Luffy's Pov

I was sitting down on a chair and not in my always-energetic-grinning-mood but more like a thinking mood (A/N Rare, I know). I picked an apple on the kitchen table and began to eat it slowly.

'Should I tell her or not...' I thought, I continue to eat my apple. 'It's already been two years, but I don't know if she likes me…'

Back to Nami and Robin. (Normal POV)

Robin knew Nami liked Luffy and all she needed to do is to know if Luffy likes her back.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna see what Luffy is doing." Nami got up from her chair and went inside the kitchen, closing the door behind her. Robin watched Nami go into the kitchen.

'Good luck,' she thought, smiling and going back to her sketching.

Nami went and saw Luffy sitting a chair, looking up and eating an apple. "Luffy, you aren't thinking again, are you?"

"Huh? Oh, I wasn't thinking or anything," He looked back up in the ceiling.

"You know you're going to hurt yourself by thinking, right?" Nami smirked and Luffy stuck his tongue at her. She let a little laugh slip. 'That's so cute sometimes,' she smiled.

"I'm going to draw my maps now..." Nami said. She opened the door to leave.

"Wait!" Luffy stopped her. She turned her head around and he grabbed her hand.

"Y-Yeah, Luffy?" Her cheeks turned a bit red when Luffy's firm hand touched hers.

"I-I just want to say..." Luffy still was holding her hand.

"Say... What?"

"N-Nevermind..." He let go of her. Nami looked confused.

"Oh... Ok then..." Nami said unsurely, and left, heading to her room.

"AHH! Goddamn it, why can't I tell her!" he yelled in frustration. He went back to sitting down on chair.

His face was down on the table. 'Man... Why can't I just tell her. I liked her for so long and after 2 years, I still can't do it.' He thought. He got back up from his chair and walked to the door with his head down. Then he saw... a couple of cherry blossom petals on the ground.

"Huh?" He crouched down and picked up the petals. He examined it closely. "How did this get here?" He wondered. Then stomach growls, all of his intention is now: Food.

Robin's POV.

I let get of her powers and smiled. "So our captain and our navigator, like each other but they don't know it. This should be interesting. But how to make them a couple..." I thought deeply about it, than I came up with a brilliant plan. She got up from her chair and went inside the kitchen and saw Luffy by the fridge trying to unlock the fridge.

"Luffy-san." I said in my regular tone.

He turned around. "Oh, Hey Robin, what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you want to know the lock combination for the fridge." Luffy eyes widened and ran towards me.

"Really? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!" I giggled and I whispered the combination to Luffy.

Luffy ran to the fridge and used the combination He opened the fridge door and began to drool. Then

he began to pig out.

"Dhank yooh, Rodin. (Thank you Robin)" He said with a mouthful.

End POV.

She putted on a weak smiled. "It was my pleasure." She left the kitchen and saw Sanji coming out of the men's quarters. "Sanji-san, Luffy broke into the fridge." she said in a calm tone.

"HE WHAT!" Sanji ran to the kitchen and once he got there, it was too late. Luffy ate everything from the fridge.

"Pwah! Man, I'm full!" he said with a big grin on his face.

Sanji's aura turned pitch dark and clenched his fist into a ball. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN THERE?" as he gave Luffy a swift kick to the head. Luffy went flying into a wall. Half of his body was in the wall and his other half was out of it. He checked the 'Damage' what Luffy did to the fridge but he ate everything in the fridge. Sanji's aura gotten even worse and he turned to Luffy which was still in the wall.

"Listen to me, shit head. Not only you broke into the fridge, you fucking ate everything! I'm not going to feed you for three days. Now..." Sanji pull him out of the wall and carried him by his ankle.

"Get the hell out of my kitchen!" Sanji booted Luffy out of the kitchen and he went flying to the otherside of the ship.

"Well, that went perfectly." Robin smiled to herself. 'Now all that is left is Nami...' She thought.

Later in the day.

The day passed really fast. The sky was orange, the sun was setting, and the water glimmering by the sunset. As the day continued to pass the sun disappeared behind the horizon until it dark in the sky. It was late now. The moon shone outside. Everyone was asleep, but not Luffy. His stomach kept him awake and he couldn't bare any other minutes. So he got out of his bed and slowly tip-toed to the door without waking anyone up. He got out of the Men's quarter and slowly went to the storage room to eat.

In the Girl's quarters.

Both Robin and Nami were awake. Robin was reading her books and Nami was busy with her Maps.

Robin peeked at Nami and smirked. 'Show time.' Robin let a yawn slip.

"Nami would you mind, getting me coffeebeans in the storage room, please?" Robin asked.

"Uh... sure..." Nami drop her navigational kit on her table and headed to the storage room. Robin smiled. 'Have fun you two.' She thought and went back to reading her books.

Nami's POV.

I went outside and it was a chilly night. 'Man, why the heck is it so cold outside?' I thought. I began to shiver, and quickly head to the Storage room inside the ship. She got in and walked in the storage room and saw Luffy inside.

"Luffy?"

He quickly turned around and saw me.

"N-Nami? What are you doing here?" He looked confused.

"I'm just getting coffeebeans for Robin."

"Oh ok..." Luffy went back to eating. I went to get the coffeebeans on the shelf next to Luffy. Then all of a sudden the door closed.

"What the hell?" I quickly rushed to the door and tried to open it but it was locked from the outside. I

peeked out of the window, to see who've done it. But she only saw a shadow of an arm disappearing.

This sent chills down my spine and slowly backed up.

"What happen?" Luffy stopped eating.

"We... Are... Locked in here..." I said in a low tone.

"So I guess we're stuck here, huh?"

"Yeah..." Nami said. Nami slowly sat against the wall. Luffy sat as well. Then there was silence in the room.

Normal POV.

"So, it's been a while that we were separated, huh?" I tried to start a conversation.

"Y-yeah, sure is..." Luffy said. Nami noticed his scar on his chest. Nami crawled closer to Luffy for getting a better look.

Luffy saw her crawling closer to him. "W-what are you doing?" Luffy's cheek's turned red and backing up against the wall away from me.

"Hold still! I want to see what happened to your chest." Nami continued to crawl to Luffy but then got to close for Luffy's comfort. Nami got a good look at his chest and managed to peek at Luffy's abs. She blushed slightly. She caressed his scar, which made Luffy's face turn red even more.

"What happen here?" She asked.

"Hmm oh this... When I was training with Rayleigh. He told me to take down this huge monster and I underestimated him." He lied. Nami lifted her head slightly and let out an 'oooh' sound. Luffy ran his fingers through Nami's long orange hair.

"Your hair grew..."

"Y-Yeah, I let it grew in the two years. Why? Don't you like?"

"I didn't say that but you looke c-cute..." Luffy blurted out and made Nami's cheeks turn scarlet.

"T-Thanks..." She said nervously and still blushing.

Nami sat beside Luffy. Hugging her own knees for warmth. She continued to shiver, but then Luffy took off his shirt and offering it to Nami. She looked at Luffy with a surprised look.

"Don't you need it?" Luffy shook his head. Nami grabbed Luffy's shirt and wore it and she felt much better.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly and leaned a bit toward to Luffy.

"No Problem." He smiled back and leaned a bit forward. Their eyes met and they slowly leaned forward to each other then soon their lips made contact. Their lips were pressed together. Nami cupped Luffy's cheeks and Luffy put his arms around Nami's waist and continued to kiss. They soon stopped the kiss and slowly leaned away. Both of their face was crimson red.

"So I guess we're staying here for the night." Luffy let out a nervous laugh

"Y-Yeah, I guess so" She laughed nervously as well. But then it soon died out. Luffy yawned and stretched his sore muscles.

"I'm going to sleep now..." He shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

"I guess I'll do that, too." She stretched out and lay next to Luffy. She adjusted herself that her head was on Luffy's chest. He peeked through his left eye and saw Nami's head on his chest sleeping. He smiled and gave her a peck on her forehead and then went back to sleeping.

The next day.

Sanji went inside and headed for the storage room. "I can't believe this, Luffy cracked the combination... Now we have no food in the fridge… Better get some in the storage room." He went to the Storage room door and unlocked the lock and went inside. His eyes shot wide open and his cigarette dropped out of his mouth. He saw Luffy and Nami cuddling together in the room.

Both Nami and Luffy woke up. They got back and scratching the back of their heads. They both faced each other and smiled.

"Morning!" Luffy gave Nami a quick peck.

Nami giggled. "Thanks." Both turned to Sanji who was watching the whole time.

"Luffy..." Sanji said in a low dangerous tone. "I'm going to kill you… NOW!" Sanji leaped out at Luffy but 30 hand's sprouted on the wall and held Sanji against the wall.

"I'm going to kill you! Give Nami-swan's kiss back, now!" Sanji continued to struggle. Both Luffy and Nami looked at each other and giggled.

Back To Robin...

'My Mission is completed...' She smirked and took a sip from her coffee as she heard faint yelling down at the storage room.

WOOT One shot comepleted!

Ok I had alot of help from Yasaonna-Chan, and I want to thank him. I love to write one shot's and i'm still improving.

Totashi saying peace out!


End file.
